1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process in which, in a pressure detection member formed from a band-shaped sheet having the width direction as an X axis direction, the longitudinal direction as a Y axis direction, and the thickness direction as a Z axis direction and having formed in the interior thereof a plurality of pressure detection passages spaced at predetermined intervals in the X axis direction and extending in parallel to the Y axis direction, a plurality of pressure detection holes that communicate respectively with the plurality of pressure detection passages from one surface side of the pressure detection member and that are spaced at predetermined intervals in the Y axis direction are machined by means of a drill moving in the Z axis direction, and to an apparatus for carrying out this process.
2. Description of the Related Art
An arrangement in which a pliable sheet-shaped pressure detection member having formed therein a plurality of pressure detection passages extending in parallel is affixed to a surface of a main wing of an airplane along a chord line, a pressure detection hole formed in each pressure detection passage is connected to a pressure measuring device via a pressure pipe, and a static pressure in each pressure detection hole is measured by the pressure measuring device to thus measure a pressure distribution on the surface of the main wing is known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-184215, which is related to an application of the present assignee.
However, the plurality of pressure detection passages formed in the interior of a very thin pressure detection member having a thickness of on the order of 1 mm have a diameter of on the order of only 0.6 mm, and the pressure detection holes communicating respectively with the pressure detection passages from one surface of the pressure detection member have a small diameter of on the order of 0.2 mm. Conventionally, an operator has drilled this very small pressure detection hole by eye, and there are therefore the problems that operating error easily occurs such that the position of the pressure detection hole is displaced and it does not communicate properly with a target pressure detection passage or communicates with another pressure detection passage, and the operation requires a long time and much effort.